pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Hypno
Vs. Hypno is the seventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 9/9/2014. Story The group’s boat arrives at Three Isle Port, the group getting off. They see the town in the distance. Conway: We’re on Kin Island right now. Considered one of the largest of the Sevii Islands. (The group is walking towards the town.) Elise: Anything interesting about the island? Conway: Just a place called Berry Forest. It’s on a smaller island attached by a bridge. They here a revving sound, as the group heads towards the town. A group of Bikers was terrorizing the townspeople, everyone running. Biker: Yeah! Run this town dry, boys! They keep riding, as Lostelle, a small girl was in the middle of the road. The Bikers are riding straight towards her, Lostelle screaming. Sandslash Digs out of the ground in front of her, whipping a Sandstorm. The Bikers are blown off course, as they go around them. Ian races over, helping Lostelle up. Lostelle: Ooh! Thank you trainer! Ian: Get safe, kid. (The Bikers turn around.) The Bikers choose several Pokémon, including Pinsir, Electabuzz, Muk, Machoke and Rhyhorn. Ian chooses Bulbasaur and Wartortle to assist Sandslash. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Wartortle: War! Bulbasaur: (Surprised at Wartortle’s evolution) Bulba? Ian: Let’s get them. Sandslash uses Dig, as Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, which bounces off Muk’s body. Muk slides forward, as Wartortle blasts it with Water Pulse, a wave of water washing it away. Bulbasaur extends Vine Whip, knocking a charging Rhyhorn away. Sandslash breaks out of the ground, defeating Electabuzz with Dig. Machoke and Pinsir charge in together, as Wartortle uses Skull Bash and Bulbasaur uses Tackle, knocking them away. The Bikers ride off, leaving the Cueball leader. Cueball: Where you wimps going?! Get back here! (Cueball rides forward, grabbing Lostelle.) Lostelle: Help! Someone help Lostelle! Cueball rides off, leaving town. Ian: Where does that path head? Conway: Bond Bridge, towards the Berry Forest! Ian: Let’s go! They take off running, Ian returning Bulbasaur and Wartortle. End Scene The group make their way across the Bond Bridge, Cueball at the other end, holding Lostelle over the edge. Cueball: Take one more step, and I’ll drop her in the water! Elise: What do you want?! Cueball: I had a good gig, till you. Terrorizing these people to get what we want. And now, my gang is reduced to a group of wimps! Ian: Then prove your strength. Let’s battle. I win, you let the girl go. Cueball: And if you lose, you’ll dive into the ocean there. (Ian looks troubled, but nods.) Ian: I accept. Cueball: Go, Hypno! (He chooses Hypno. Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drowzee. It uses its pendulum to hypnotize its foes, then eat their dreams. Ian: Sandslash. (Sandslash goes forward.) Cueball: Hypno, use Psychic attack! Hypno uses Psychic, Sandslash lifted off the ground. Hypno slams Sandslash down onto the bridge, as Sandslash releases a Sandstorm, catching itself. Sandslash uses Sandstorm again, blinding Hypno. Cueball: Don’t just stand there! Use your Shadow Ball! Ian: Crush Claw. Hypno forms a sphere of dark energy, throwing it into the Sandstorm. It hits nothing, as Sandslash comes out, striking Hypno with Crush Claw. Cueball: (Freaking out) Don’t stop! Fire Punch! Hypno’s fist is lit ablaze, as it goes for Fire Punch. Sandslash blocks it with its claw, then jumps, spinning as a silver ring forms. It hits Hypno with Gyro Ball. Hypno is defeated, Cueball furious. Ian: You lose. Let her go. Cueball: As you wish. Cueball drops Lostelle, her screaming as she falls. She glows with a blue aura, as she flies towards the group. Slowbro was using Confusion, Lostelle landing next to Elise and Conway, who were down below on a beach. Elise: There, there. It’s okay. (Lostelle hugs Elise, who comforts her.) Cueball: Why you?! Cueball revs the engine, riding right towards them. Sandslash charges forward, cutting the front tire. The bike spirals out of control, as Cueball tumbles over the bridge, hitting the water below. End Scene The group returns to town, returning Lostelle to her father. They are invited to their house, where they were eating a meal of berries. Father: Thank you so much! I don’t know how I can repay you all! Ian: You already have. It’s all good. Father: But, Elise: Everything is good. You don’t have to thank us anymore. Ian: Can you tell us about the Berry Forest? Father: Ooh. You don’t want to go there. It’s a big forest, and it’s very easy to get lost. Ian: Even so, I want to explore it. Could be a good training ground. Lostelle: You’re already strong, mister. Do you have to train? Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. I have to keep my training up to keep at my level. Lostelle: Okay! Lostelle will help! Lostelle will make you guys a picnic to have out there! Ian: (Laughing) Thank you, Lostelle! Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Lostelle *Lostelle's Father Villains *Bikers **Cueball Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Wartortle (Ian's) *Slowbro (Conway's) *Pinsir (Biker's) *Electabuzz (Biker's) *Muk (Biker's) *Machoke (Biker's) *Rhyhorn (Biker's) *Hypno (Cueball's) Trivia *Sandslash defeats Hypno with ease, despite having difficulty against Franklin's Drowzee in Vs. Drowzee. **This is to show the increase in his strength. *Bulbasaur seemed envious of Wartortle's evolution. *Ian laughs at Lostelle's remark at the end, signalling the first time he's laughed. (Dioga beta (talk) 14:28, September 9, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Sevii Islands Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian